Asian Princess
by howonies
Summary: kenapa mereka harus berpacaran? kenapa kau tetap memberi harapan kepadaku, lee hyukjae? KIM RYEOWOOK, KIM JONGWOON, LEE HYUKJAE. SUPER JUNIOR. Baca aja coba, comment ditunggu. TBC:]
1. Chapter 1

Asian Princess.

Cast:

Kim Ryeowook

Kim Jongwoon/ Yesung

Lee Hyukjae/ Eunhyuk.

**Hallooooo, ini fanfic yang keberapa entah hehe. Author suka banget buat fanfic, tapi jarang dimasukin ke ffn, modem author sempet rusak ;' MAKASIH BANGET YANG UDAH MAU BACAAAA *cipok* Komen doong hehe komen apa aja dehhh**

**Author POV**

Ryeowook terdiam, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu memperlihatkan senyumnya. Namja yang dia cintai sedang lewat dihadapannya, dengan beberapa teman dekatnya. Mereka bercanda, tertawa, dan menyenggol satu sama lain. Ryeowook mengembangkan senyumnya, menyandarkan dirinya ke rak buku dibelakangnya.

Dan, sosok namja itu menghilang dari pandangan. Lee Hyukjae namanya. Ryeowook sudah mencintainya sejak lama. Tapi, Eunhyuk belum juga menyadari itu. Dan, senyuman Ryeowook berubah, saat sebuah kamus besar jatuh ke atas kepalanya, dan buku itu berguling kedekatnya. Ryeowook mendecak kesal, mengelus kepalanya pelan. Siapa yang menjatuhkan kamus ini?

Ryeowook menoleh keatas. BRUK! Jatuhlah lagi sebuah buku kehadapannya, tepat dihidungnya. "AKHHHHHHHHH" teriak Ryeowook kaget, menutupi hidungnya yang rasanya seperti berdenyut. Seorang namja membelakanginya, sepertinya tidak menyadari buku yang dijatuhkannya tadi. Ryeowook membuang nafas.

"Hei, kau menjatuhkan kamus kemukaku tahu!" teriak Ryeowook kesal, dan ia merasakan hidungnya mengeluarkan darah, dia mimisan.

Namja itu membalikan badannya. Dia tinggi, lebih tinggi dari Ryeowook, berkulit putih terang, bermata sipit. "Ah, kamusnya terjatuh kearahmu?" tanyanya, berjongkok dihadapan Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengangguk pelan, kepalanya berdenyut kecil. Sakit sekali.

Namja itu bernama Kim Jong Woon. Terlihat dari nametag didadanya.

Jongwoon segera meraih tasnya, yang berada diatas meja. Ia mengeluarnya sekotak tisu dan menyerahkannya ke hadapan Ryeowook. "Pakailah. Mimisan pasti cepat berhenti" ucap Yesung, duduk disebelah Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengambil 2 buah tisu, menghapus darah yang masih mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Akan kuantarkan pulang, ok?" tanya Yesung, meraih tas Ryeowook yang tidak terlalu jauh, membantu Ryeowook berdiri. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa pulang sendiri" ucap Ryeowook pelan, menyumpal hidungnya dengan tisu yang segera berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Tidak, tidak. Ayo ikuti aku" ucap Yesung perlahan, bangkit, dan berjalan meninggalkan perpustakaan yang sudah sepi. Ryeowook mengikutinya dari belakang, masih menyeka hidungnya dengan tisu.

Yesung berdiri disebelah mobil sedan kecil berwarna putih, keren sekali. PIP. Pintu mobil terbuka oleh remote yang diambil Yesung dari kantungnya. Ryeowook segera masuk dan menyandarkan dirinya di jok mobil yang empuk, saat Yesung masuk dan menyalakan mobil. "Maafkan aku, daritadi aku tidak sadar kamus itu terjatuh kearahmu" ucap Yesung, melirik Ryeowook pelan.

Ryeowook mengangkat bahu. Toh, apa yang perlu dipermasalahkan? Hanya buku kamus yang jatuh saja, tidak lebih. "Tidak masalah" ucap Ryeowook, menarik sabuk pengaman dan memakainya, "Kau tidak bersalah kok hyung"

Yesung adalah teman seangkatan Ryeowook, hanya saja mereka berbeda kelas. Yesung kelas XII-II dan Ryeowook kelas XII-III. Memang tidak begitu jauh, tapi inilah kali pertama mereka berbicara satu sama lain.

Tiba-tiba, ponsel Yesung berdering. Kendaraan sudah memasuki jalan besar, tangan Yesung mencoba meraih ponsel yang terletak di dashboard mobil. "Ryeowook, bisa kau angkat telponnya? Aku yakin itu dari Eunhyuk"

**Ryeowook POV**

Aku membelalak tidak percaya. Dari... Eunhyuk?

"Aku harus mengangkatnya?" tanyaku, mengenggam ponsel Yesung dengan tangan kecilku, mencengkramnya senang. Kulihat Yesung mengangguk kecil, dan berbelok kearah kanan. Aku memencet tombol, lalu menempelkan ponsel itu ditelingaku.

"Yoboseyo, lama sekali Jongwoon,..." terdengar suara dari ujung sana. Jantungku berdebar tidak menentu, pertama kalinya aku mendengar suaranya lewat telpon! Keren!

"Yoboseyo.. ini Ryeowook, Yesung sedang menyetir. Ada apa?" tanyaku, kurasakan tubuhku gemetar. Kudengar decakan dari ujung sana.

"Ah, Ryeowook? Kau sedang bersama Yesung? Haha tolong bilang padanya kalau besok dia harus ikut turnamen basket, ok?"

Aku membulatkan mataku, tersenyum kecil. "Akan kubilang padanya" ucapku, mantap.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa"

Aku mematikan ponsel Yesung, menaruhnya kembali di dashboard mobilnya. "Apa katanya?" tanya Yesung, terdengar penasaran. "Kau besok harus ikut turnamen basket" ucapku singkat, masih teringat obrolan kami di telpon barusan. Kulirik Yesung, dia mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Dimana rumahmu?"

"Di Renvid, nomor 34"

**Yesung POV**

Aku mengintip melalui jendela kecil diruang ganti. Inilah pertama kalinya aku mengikuti turnamen basket, lagi. Beberapa bulan, atau hampir 1 tahun, kakiku cedera. Aku jadi tidak bisa bermain basket atau bola seperti dulu lagi. Tapi sekarang, tentu saja sudah boleh. Aku tidak kapok bermain basket, karena aku mencintai basket.

Kulihat Ryeowook sedang duduk diantara beberapa anak ditribun kanan. Aku menyunggingkan senyum kecil, senang bisa melihatnya duduk disitu. Aku menarik nafas panjang, berusaha menenangkan diriku yang sepertiny grogi menghadapi turnamen setelah aku cedera.

"Kau sudah siap?" terdengar suara dibelakangku. Aku menoleh cepat, Eunhyuk berdiri dihadapanku dengan senyum mengembang. Aku mengangkat bahu kecil, berjalan mendekatinya. "Aku akan berusaha sebisaku" ucapku agak ragu, mengambil botol kecil diatas meja dan meneguknya perlahan. Eunhyuk masih saja tersenyum, melirik kearahku.

"Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu diwajahku? Kenapa sedari tadi kau tersenyum sendiri?" tanyaku curiga.

"Kekasihku datang menyaksikan pertandingan basket ini. Tentu saja aku terus tersenyum" jawabnya, aku menggedikan bahuku, duduk didekatnya.

Yah, Eunhyuk memang anak paling populer disekolah kami. Tentu saja aku dibawahnya, haha. Dia punya segalanya, menurutku. Tapi, dia sudah punya kekasih. Dan kurasa, Eunhyuk benar-benar mencintainya, bukan cinta palsu. Yah, tidak begitu penting sih.

"Kau harus segera mencari pacar, bukan?" goda Eunhyuk sambil menyenggol bahuku pelan, membuatku terhuyung kearah kanan. Aku mendelik kepadanya. "Pacar bukanlah segalanya. Lagi pula aku sedang menikmati masa singleku tahu" balasku.

Peluit berbunyi. Tanda pertandingan akan dimulai. Setelah berhigh five dengan anggota timku, kami segera keluar dari pintu ruang tunggu berbondong-bondong, membusungkan dada masing-masing.

Semoga tim kami menang.

**Ryeowook POV**

Pertandingan baru saja dimulai. Aku menopang wajahku, selain suka menonton pertandingan basket, ini lebih dari biasanya. Sekarang aku menonton orang yang kusukai bermain basket. Keren bukan? Aku melirik kesebelahku. Leeteuk hyung sedang tersorak kencang kearah lapangan. Entahlah, dia terlihat bersemangat sekali. Dengan muka merah kepanasan, dia tetap berteriak-teriak.

Ya, baru saja Eunhyuk memegang bola dan mengopernya ke arah Yesung. Yesung? Dia ikut bermain basket? Tak kusangka. Ya! Eunhyuk berhasil memasukan satu gol ke ring lawan! Dia berseru senang dilapangan, menari tidak jelas. Ya Tuhan, mukaku rasanya merah sekarang.

Pertandingan terus berlanjut. Wajahku merah dan basah oleh keringat. Aku meraih tissu dipangkuan Leeteuk hyung dan mengusap dahiku, berusaha berkonsentrasi pada pertandingan dihadapanku.

Ya, Eunhyuk lagi-lagi memegang bola. Ia mendribel super cepat, melemparkannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendribel dan berlari ke ring lawan dan... AKH SAYANG SEKALI TIDAK MASUK! Aku berseru kesal, sayang sekali.

Pertandingan terus berlanjut. Tinggal 2 menit lagi. Skornya 2-0. 2 untuk tim Eunhyuk. Aku merasa bahwa mereka pasti menang. Mereka tangguh, tidak mungkin kalah bukan? Aku terus mengikuti arah kemana Eunhyuk berlari, berputar, bahkan meneguk minuman tadi. Aku merasa bahwa aku berada disini untuk dirinya.

PRIIT. Pertandingan selesai. Skor tetap 2-0. Aku berseru kencang, sampai suaraku serak. Aku melihat Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, Yesung, LeeJoon, dan Hongki berhigh five ria dipinggir lapangan. Dengan badan penuh keringat dan wajah memerah mereka tertawa dan merayakan kemenangan mereka. Aku ingin turun kelapangan, memberikan handuk kecil dipangkuanku untuk Eunhyuk.

Setelah berdebat dengan perasaanku, akhirnya aku turun kelapangan. Dengan berbekal keberanian dan handuk, aku berjalan semakin dekat dengannya. Semakin dekat, dan sekarang tim mereka berdiri dihadapanku. Aku membuka mulut, berusaha mengeluarkan suaraku yang habis akibat berteriak tadi.

"Eun... hyuk..." panggilku tanpa suara. Dia tidak menoleh. Apa suaraku kurang kencang? "Congrats babe" terdengar suara dibelakangku, suara yang jelas lebih kencang dari suaraku. Anggota tim dihadapanku menoleh kebelakang, kearahku. Aku yang penasaran, menoleh kebelakang. Berdiri Lee Donghae, seorang teman disekolahku juga. Anak yang manis.

"Babe" terdengar suara Eunhyuk dibelakangku, aku menoleh kembali. Eunhyuk segera menghampiri Donghae dan berdiri dihadapannya. Mereka bertatapan dan tersenyum satu sama lain. "Ini handuk untukmu, selamat" ucap Donghae lagi, menyerahkan handuk kecil kehadapan Eunhyuk. Aku belum mengerti situasi ini.

"Thank you, darl. Apa kau kecapean?" tanya Eunhyuk, merangkul Donghae dan menatap anggota timnya, juga menatapku. Dia tersenyum lebar dan mengacungkan jempolnya. Aku baru sadar.

Mereka... berpacaran.

Pegangan tanganku pada handuk kecil itu mengendur, lalu handuk itu jatuh perlahan keatas tanah. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, aku berlari meninggalkan tempat itu secepat kaki ini bisa membawaku. Kurasakan mataku panas, dan air mataku mengalir.


	2. Chapter 2

Asian Princess part 2.

**Yesung POV**

Aku mengernyit pelan. Menatap Ryeowook yang terus berlari menjauh dari kami. Dan sebuah handuk yang tadi berada ditangannya, terjatuh ke tanah begitu saja. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa dia pergi lagi? Tanpa berpikir panjang aku mengambil handuk yang terjatuh ditanah. Lalu mengikutinya dari belakang.

Ketika sampai disebuah lorong, pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan tertutup. Seperti baru saja ada orang yang masuk kedalam. Dengan langkah perlahan, aku masuk kedalam kamar mandi tersebut. Dan terlihatlah seorang namja yang berdiri dekat wastafel, mengusap wajahnya berkali-kali dengan air keran. Aku menyipitkan mata, itu Ryeowook.

Dengan hati-hati, aku membuka mulutku untuk memanggilnya. "Ryeowook" panggilku pelan. Dan namja itu melihat kearahku. Aku benar, Ryeowook berdiri dihadapanku. Dengan wajah yang basah oleh air, matanya merah dan hidungnya berair. Dia seperti ingin tersenyum, tapi tidak berhasil. Aku menelan ludah, apakah dia sedang menangis?

Aku berusaha mendekatinya. Ryeowook tidak bicara sepatah katapun. Aku takut menganggunya, sepertinya terjadi masalah. "Ada apa?" tanyaku pelan, menyandarkan tubuhku ke tembok, menatapnya lekat-lekat. Ryeowook melihat kearahku, menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum. Aku segera berjalan pelan kearah tempat tissu, mengambil beberapa lembar, dan menyerahkannya pada Ryeowook.

"Tidak baik menangis disini kan? Hapus air matamu" ucapku mengusap air matanya dengan sisa tissu ditanganku. Dia tidak menolak. Aku menyentuh pipinya sampai kedagunya yang basah. "Terimakasih" ucapnya dan memperlihatkan senyumnya lagi. Walau bukan senyum yang sering terlihat. Tapi aku senang bisa melihatnya tersenyum lagi.

"Apa kau mau bercerita padaku?" tanyaku ragu-ragu. Siapa tahu dengan bercerita padaku, masalahnya akan lebih cepat selesai. Ryeowook kelihatan ragu-ragu, menatap kedua mataku dan mengangkat bahunya. "Apa aku boleh meminjam ponselmu?" tanyaku lagi, tanpa bisa dicegah oleh siapapun.

Ryeowook kelihatan ragu, tapi tak lama dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku kiri celananya. Dengan sigap aku mengetik nomor ponselku disana, menyimpannya, dan mengembalikan ponsel itu ke tangan pemiliknya.

"Kau bisa menghubungiku kalau terjadi sesuatu" kataku ragu, menatap langit-langit toilet. Dan kulihat Ryeowook mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum.

**Ryeowook POV**

Sudah hampir satu minggu sejak kejadian itu. Aku sudah lebih bisa melupakannya. Bahkan aku bercerita semuanya kepada Yesung. Entahlah, rasanya ada sesuatu yang membuatku ingin bercerita kepadanya. Dia seorang pendengar yang baik, juga pemberi nasehat yang jitu. Aku percaya padanya.

Sampai pada hari ini, aku sedang bermain game dengan Lee Sungmin, salah satu teman sekelasku ketika Eunhyuk memanggilku dari daun pintu.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu" katanya ketika melihat ekspresi wajahku yang kebingungan. Setelah meminta izin pada Sungmin, aku segera berjalan keluar kelas. Apa yang kira-kira akan dibicarakannya? Soal kejadian waktu itu kah? Memangnya dia tahu? Kulihat Eunhyuk sedang bersandar keberanda, menatap taman yang rimbun dilantai 1.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku, tercekat. Aku takut air mataku turun sekarang juga. Eunhyuk menatapku, tanpa ekspresi. Aku mengigit bibir pelan, ketakutan.

"Maafkan aku" ucapnya lalu membungkuk pelan. Aku mengernyitkan dahi, kenapa dia minta maaf? Apa yang harus aku maafkan?

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, aku mengerti. Setiap orang yang berpacaran harus minta maaf kepada orang yang mencintai dirinya. Ya, itulah aku. Alasan kenapa dia minta maaf padaku sudah ku ketahui. Aku menelan ludah, entah apa yang harus aku jawab.

"Maafkan aku" katanya lagi. Menatap mataku lekat-lekat. Tatapan mata yang membuatku terlena dengan cinta ini. Air mataku menggenang, lalu terjatuh begitu saja.

Ia mengucapkannya berkali-kali. Aku ingin menyuruhnya berhenti, tapi mulutku tidak bisa terbuka sedikitpun, kelu. Setelah hampir 5 menit dia mengatakan hal seperti itu, mulutku terbuka dan berkata "kau tidak yang harus kumaafkan?" tanyaku santai, jantungku berdebar tidak beraturan. Aku menunduk, menghapus air mataku.

Eunhyuk tersenyum lembut, lalu memperlihatkan gigi dan gusinya kepadaku. Senyuman ramah yang membuat semua orang jatuh hati padanya. Termasuk aku. "Sekali lagi, maafkan aku" ucapnya, kelihatan menyesal. Aku menepuk bahunya dan mengangguk kecil, meski itu berat sekali.

Setelah berbincang sebentar, dia melambai kepadaku dan berjalan meninggalkanku. Aku menghela nafas, aku tidak bisa terus mencintainya seperti ini kan?

Apa aku bisa?

Ditengah lamunanku, ponsel disaku celanaku bergetar. Aku meraih ponselku dan melihat siapa yang menelponku disaat akhir pelajaran seperti ini.

Kim Jongwoon

"Halo..." sapaku ragu. Bukankah kelasnya ada di sebelah kelasku? Mengapa dia harus menelponku?

"Kau bisa menemaniku ke toko buku?" tanyanya langsung. Aku mengernyitkan dahi, kenapa? Jam pelajaran belum berakhir.

"Tapi jam pelajaran belum berakhir" protesku

"Akan kubunyikan bel keluar sekarang. Bersiap-siaplah" ucapnya dari ujung telpon. Aku menelan ludah, seenaknya sekali dia. Menyuruhku ini itu.

Aku segera memasuki kelas, ketika kudengar bel pulang berbunyi. Setelah berkemas dengan Sungmin, aku segera keluar kelas.

"Sudah kubilang untuk bersiap-siap terlebih dahulu bukan?" tanya seseorang diluar pintu. Aku meliriknya, Yesung sudah bersandar dipintu kelasku. Aku menghela nafas, mengangkat bahu, dan berjalan beriringan dengannya. Ketika sampai dimobilnya, aku segera masuk ke tempat duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau mau ke toko buku?" tanyaku membuka pembicaraan.

"Begitulah" ucap Yesung lalu menyalakan mesin mobil. Mobil Yesung berjalan melalui beberapa anak yang berkumpul dilapangan, beberapa diantara mereka menunjuk kearahku. "Biarkan saja. Biarkan mereka membuat gosip sesuka mereka" ucap Yesung, menyadari isi pikiranku. Aku mengangguk kecil, setuju padanya. Mobil mulai melaju dan menukik, gedung sekolah hilang dari pandangan kami.

Aku membolak balik buku dihadapanku. Setelah berkeliling cukup lama ditoko buku, novel ini menjadi pilihanku saat ini. Covernya menarik, judulnya 'Asian Princess'. Entahlah, aku sepertinya menyukainya. Aku mulai memegang buku dengan satu tangan dan berjinjit mencari Yesung hyung. Sudah hampir 1 jam, apa dia sudah selesai?

Ah itu dia. Didaerah buku pelajaran, wkwk. Kudengar dia memang pintar sih tapi aku tidak begitu tahu juga... Eh dengan siapa dia disana?

**Yesung POV**

"Apa kabar?" tanya yeoja dihadapanku ini. Mataku membulat, menatapnya tidak percaya. Aku kenal perempuan ini. Perempuan berperawakan imut, dengan mata bulat memakai behel digiginya. Rambutnya sepunggung berwarna coklat, keturunan asia-eropa. "Kau masih ingat aku?" tanyanya, meyakinkan. Aku menelan ludah, menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Dia mantan pacarku.

"Tentu saja aku masih ingat" balasku, tercekat. Tidak kusangka akan bertemu ditempat seperti ini. Dia bernama Park MinJae. Panggilnya Jaepa. Kami pernah berpacaran sejak sd, kira-kira 2 tahun, sampai dia memutuskan pindah keluar negeri. Kita berpisah mulai saat itu, tanpa ada kontak apapun. Inilah aku pertama kali aku bertemu lagi dengannya.

"Kau semakin tampan, kim jong woon. Sudah punya pacar?" tanyanya, tersenyum lembut dan memperlihatkan giginya. Aku mengerjap. Aku rindu sekali padanya. Aku ingin memeluknya sekali lagi. Entah kenapa, aku senang melihatnya disini. Aku hanya tertawa kecil, balas menatapnya. "Kau juga semakin cantik. Aku tidak punya pacar" balasku seadanya.

Dan tanpa sadar, aku merengkuh bahunya, memeluknya seerat yang aku bisa. "Yesung-ah" bisiknya ditelingaku, berdesir kecil. "Biarkan aku memelukmu sekarang. Aku rindu padamu" bisikku, mengigit bibirku pelan. Kami berpelukan dalam diam, dan aku melepasnya semenit kemudian.

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar?" tanyaku menatapnya lagi. Wajah Jaepa memerah, menunduk dan memainkan sepatu wedges coklatnya. Dia menggeleng pelan, dan aku menghembuskan nafas lega. Apa jadinya kalau aku memeluk perempuan yang sudah memiliki pacar dihadapan banyak orang seperti tadi?

Aku menatap sekeliling. Dan tepat disuatu bagian aku melihat Ryeowook sedang menatapku, berdiri membeku. Aku melambaikan tangan pada Jaepa, mengelus rambut kecoklatannya. "Aku pergi duluan, ok? Temanku sudah menunggu"

**Ryeowook POV**

Aku menghela nafas, akhirnya selesai juga membeli buku. Aku membeli buku Asian Princess tersebut, penasaran. Kulihat Yesung baru saja keluar, merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Cape juga ya" dia tersenyum kearahku, menatap matahari yang tenggelam. Aku mengangguk kecil. Entah mengapa, setelah melihat pemandangan tadi, aku merasa tidak enak.

"Ayo masuk mobil" ujar Yesung, berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir dibawah pohon sakura. Aku mengikutinya, masih melihat sekeliling. Apa Yesung tidak pulang bersama dengan wanita tadi? Wanita itu kelihatan manis, imut.

Apa dia pacar Yesung?

"Kau tidak pulang dengan perempuan itu?" tanyaku terbata, menatap Yesung yang sedang menyalakan mobil sedan ini. Dia seperti tersedak, menelan ludah dan menatap mataku. "Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya teman masa kecil" balasnya pendek, mengangkat kedua ujung bibirnya, tersenyum. Aku mengangguk kecil, berusaha percaya.

Namun, masih banyak yang ingin kutanyakan. Banyak hal yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya.

Soal wanita itu.

Kenapa aku jadi resah begini?

"Ryeowook-ah, bangunlah" terdengar suara ditelingaku. Aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku yang tertutup rapat. Setelah agak lama, aku bisa membuka mataku perlahan. Yesung mengguncang bahuku pelan, sepertinya aku tertidur didalam mobilnya. Mungkin aku kelelahan.

"Sudah sampai dirumahmu. Istirahatlah" ucapnya ramah, membuka kunci pintu mobilnya, membuka seat belt milikku. Perlahan aku tersenyum dan meraih tas kecilku dikolong kursi mobilnya. Aku keluar mobil dan melambai pelan, sampai mobil itu menghilang dari pandanganku.

"Selamat malam Ryeowook" sama ummaku lembut, membuka pintu depan. Beliau langsung terdiam melihatku berwajah pucat kecapean. "Kau sakit?" tanyanya langsung. Aku menggeleng, sepertinya aku hanya kurang istirahat. Aku menghempaskan tasku ke atas sofa dan berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Aku hanya sedikit lapar umma" balasku, duduk dan mengambil makanan sebisaku. Tubuhku rasanya lemas, dan kepalaku berputar. Selesai makan, aku berjalan gontai ke kamarku dilantai 2.

Aku merebahkan diriku dikasur, tugas osis sangat membebaniku. Akhir-akhir ini selalu pulang malam, tidak peduli jam berapa. Aku kurang makan dan istirahat, kondisiku buruk. Tiba-tiba sebuah telpon masuk ke ponselku. Dari ketua osis.

"Kim Ryeowook" terdengar suara diujung sana. Aku hanya ber-hm pelan. Pasti aku akan diberi tugas lagi. Untuk dikerjakan sendirian. Aku menarik selimut sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhku, meringkuk dan memeluk guling pelan. "Maafkan aku menganggu waktumu. Tapi ada tugas" lanjutnya. Aku mendengus kesal, meremas sebelah tanganku, "apa?"

"membuat spanduk untuk kejuaraan sekolah. Deadline lusa" lanjutnya. Aku tercekat, bagaimana bisa? Aku kan masih harus belajar dan mengerjakan pr, memangnya aku tidak punya kehidupan lain? "baiklah" jawabku pelan, "tapi aku tidak janji bisa menyelesaikannya secepat itu. Sebesar apakah? Siapa yang bisa mengerjakannya bersamaku?"

"Kau sendiri, yang lain sibuk akan hal lain Ryeowook-ah" balasnya tanpa rasa bersalah, "Ukurannya sebesar setengah koridor lantai satu" lanjutnya.

Yaampun, bagaimanapun juga itu terlalu besar.

Tanpa menjawab apapun, aku memutuskan telpon dengan paksa. Dengan secepat mungkin aku meringkuk, berusaha tidur lebih cepat.

**Beberapa Hari Kemudian...**

**Yesung POV**

"Kim Ryeowook-ah" panggilku pelan saat melihatnya berjalan sendirian ke arah kantin. Dia menoleh dengan lambat, wajahnya pucat dan matanya memiliki kantung mata. "Apa?" balasnya agak lambat, apa dia kurang tidur? "Kau kenapa?" tanyaku, mendekatinya dan memegang pinggangnya. Tak kusangka bisa senyaman ini dekat dengan Kim Ryeowook.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku mau membeli peralatan untuk osis, jadi tolong lepaskan aku" balas Ryeowook lalu berusaha melepas tanganku dari pinggangnya. Aku memeluknya semakin erat, aku suka mencium bau tubuh Ryeowook, walau aku tahu ini bukan tempat yang tepat. "Akan kuantarkan" balasku sambil melepas peganganku, dan Ryeowook sudah berjalan gontai meninggalkanku

Aku yakin sekali dia kecapean, apa dia tidak merasa begitu? "Aku lelah" ucap Ryeowook akhirnya, menatapku lamat-lamat. "Sudah kuduga" balasku dan mendorong tubuhnya pelan menuju uks "kau perlu istirahat" lanjutku.

Kurasa Ryeowook sudah tidak tahan berdiri, dia bersandar dibahuku, aku memegang bahunya dan membantunya berjalan. Yaampun badannya panas sekali. "Panasmu tidak wajar, ayo kerumah sakit" ajakku dan membawanya semakin cepat. "Dingin..." gumamnya, tentu saja ini tidak wajar. Aku segera menggendongnya dan berlari ke meja piket sekolah kami.

"Bolehkah aku izin? Temanku sakit parah. Panas dingin dan sepertinya tanda-tanda tipus" tanyaku, semakin khawatir dan melihat ke arah Ryeowook yang bermuka merah tapi menggigil. Guru diruang piket melihat ke arahku, lalu ke arah Ryeowook. Sepertinya dia tahu aku tidak berbohong. "Pergilah, akan kuberi tahu wali kelasmu. Beberapa guru akan mengikutimu dengan mobil dari belakang" ujarnya cepat dan meninggalkan kami.

Aku menggendongnya cepat dan berlari menuju mobil yang kuparkir dekat taman. "Hm... Hah..." terdengar gumaman kecil dari bibir Ryeowook, tak kusangka aku bisa khawatir seperti ini. "Bersaabarlah" balasku, membaringkannya dikursi belakang dan memberinya bantal kecil. "Aku akan membawamu kerumah sakit, bersabarlah" ucapku lalu masuk ke pintu kemudi, menyalakan mobil, dan memacu kecepatan yang tidak terduga. Aku tak ingin Ryeowook jatuh sakit karena osis sialan itu.

Ya Tuhan, jangan biarkan Ryeowook jatuh sakit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Asian Princess Part 3.**

**Ryeowook POV**

"Kau sudah bangun" terdengar suara didekatku, aku mengerjap perlahan. Tangan kananku meraba-raba meja kecil disebelahku, mencari remote untuk menegakan kasurku, aku ingin bersandar. Lama-lama, pemandangan didepan semakin kelihatan jelas. Ummaku tersenyum, mencium keningku lembut.

Aku benar-benar masuk rumah sakit, diopname. Aku terkena tifus, mungkin karena kecapean dan stamina tubuhku tidak kuat. Semuanya karena Yesung hyung, kalau aku terlambat sedikit saja kerumah sakit bisa berakibat fatal. Aku sungguh berterimakasih pada namja itu. Yang secara tidak sadar melindungiku dan menjagaku akhir-akhir ini.

Ini sudah hari ketigaku dirumah sakit. Aku vakum dari kegiatan osis terlebih dahulu, apalagi setelah diceramahi umma tentang kegiatanku yang begitu padat. Aku tahu ummaku sangat sayang padaku, sampai beliau begini. Syukurlah aku masuk rumah sakit. Aku bisa istirahat dengan tenang disini tanpa dibebani apapun, kecuali satu hal.

Yesung hyung jarang sekali menemaniku akhir-akhir ini, setidaknya tiga hari terakhir.

Kata ummaku, ia datang saat aku tertidur dan pergi dengan cepat, katanya tidak mau mengangguku. Dan kata ummaku dia datang dengan seorang yeoja berambut coklat keturunan Eropa-Asia. Aku jelas tahu siapa gadis itu. Menurut ummaku mereka sangat mesra, dan yah begitulah. Aku tidak mau membahasnya.

"Umma, apa tadi Yesung hyung kesini?" tanyaku, sepertinya aku tahu jawabannya.

"Iya. Datang bersama yeoja pacarnya itu lagi. Mereka hanya mengobrol sebentar dengan umma dan pulang tidak lama kemudian" balas ummaku. Aku menunduk, jawaban yang hampir kudengar setiap hari. Mereka datang saat aku tertidur lelap, dan pergi sebelum aku terbangun. Bahkan Yesung tidak pernah menghubungiku.

"Permisi" terdengar suara dari daun pintu, kami berdua menoleh. Seorang suster berdiri ramah, mendorong troli pernuh berisi makanan. Dia meletakan snack sore ku diatas meja. Lantas tersenyum dan berbalik arah.

Kenapa suster itu begitu manis?

"Besok umma tidak bisa menemanimu seharian Kim Ryeowook" ucap ummaku saat pintu kamarku tertutup kembali. "Umma banyak kerjaan, dan kau tahu itu" lanjutnya lagi. Aku mengangguk kecil, aku tahu resiko punya orang tua sibuk seperti ini. "Aku baik-baik saja. Umma tidak usah khawatir. Sebentar lagi aku pasti sembuh" balasku pelan, melambai kecil kearah ummaku.

"Baiklah. Umma pulang dulu ok? Umma harus mengurus ayahmu terlebih dahulu" ucap ummaku sambil mengedipkan matanya, hih. Aku berjengit, lantas mencium pipi ummaku dan membiarkannya pergi meninggalkan kamar rawat inap ini.

**ESOK PAGINYA**

Aku bangun sekitar pukul 7 pagi. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sampingku, pertama kalinya aku merasa kesepian. Pasti teman-teman sekolahku sudah mulai belajar, aku tidak mau menganggu mereka. Aku mulai menyandarkan tubuhku, meneguk air putih digelas yang terisi penuh. Aku mulai merasa bosan tinggal dirumah sakit. Tapi bagaimana lagi?

Terdengar suara ketukan diluar, dan pintu terbuka tak lama setelahnya. Berdiri suster dengan badan kecil, tersenyum padaku sebelum mendorong troli makanan kedalam ruanganku. Perawat yang kemarin datang tertutup perlahan, dan suster itu menata sarapan pagiku diatas meja beroda. "Selamat Pagi. Sendirian?" tanyanya tanpa menatapku, aku menelan ludah perlahan.

Suster itu cantik, lebih cantik bila dilihat lebih dekat. Dia kecil, mungil. Aku sekilas melirik nametag di dadanya, dia bernama Lee Jeong Min. "Selamat pagi" balasku akhirnya, Jeongmin melihat kearahku. Matanya bulat, bulu matanya lentik dan panjang. Hidungnya kecil, tidak terlalu mancung juga. Bibirnya tipis, agak merah. "Iya, ummaku bekerja mulai hari ini" lanjutku lagi.

"Jam berapa dokter akan memeriksaku?" tanyaku lagi. Jeongmin menuangkan air putih segar digelas baru, menatapku dan menaruh teko kecil dinampan lagi. "Sekitar pukul 8 sepertinya" balasnya sambil melirik jam tangan dilengan kecilnya. "Kau umur berapa?" tanyaku lagi, tanpa sadar. Dia mengernyit, mungkin aneh dengan pertanyaanku barusan. "21. Kau?" tanyanya lagi.

Dia lebih muda dariku, tapi sudah bekerja lagi. Dirumah sakit ternama lagi. Mungkin seharusnya aku kagum.

"22. Muda sekali"

Jeongmin terkikik pelan, menatapku dengan tatapan sejuk dari matanya yang seperti krystal. "Aku memang bercita-cita jadi suster, oppa. Sebenarnya aku sedang meraih gelar dokter. Ya, suster sepertinya cuma pekerjaan sambilan" balasnya, duduk dikasurku. Sepertinya dia tertarik pada pertanyaanku.

Kami mulai mengobrol tentang beberapa hal. Dia kadang tertawa lebar, tersenyum, sampai cemberut dengan kedua bibir maju beberapa centi. Dia menarik, sangat menarik. Dia tahu aku kesepian, dan dia berusaha menghiburku. "Ah, aku harus mengantarkan makanan keruangan lain oppa" ucapnya, melirik jam tangannya. Sudah 10 menit berlalu dan itu bukan hal yang bagus.

"Antarkan lah makanan keruangan lain. Kalau waktumu kosong, kau bisa mengunjungiku" ucapku lagi, tersenyum sebisaku. Dia mengangguk setuju dan meninggalkan ruanganku dengan senyum sekilas. Membuatku merasa terhibur dan tidak kesepian.

**YESUNG POV**

"Aku ingin mengunjungi Ryeowook lagi" ucapku tanpa rasa bersalah pada Jaepa. Dia cemberut dan memajukan bibirnya, kelihatan kesal. "Aku bosan kesana lagi darl" balasnya dan memeluk lenganku pelan. Aku berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangannya. Kenapa dia jadi begitu agresif? Aku tidak suka. Dia dulu bukan yeoja seperti ini.

Jaepa segera pindah kesekolahku. Dengan permintaanku, dia bisa dengan mudah masuk kekelasku. Kami berteman baik, dan selama itu jugalah sepertinya Jaepa mengharapkan hubungan kami yang dulu. Aku tidak menyangkal, aku masih mempunyai perasaan padanya. Tapi entahlah, dengan sikapnya yang sekarang aku jadi kurang tertarik dengan dirinya.

"Jangan panggil aku darling. Kita tidak berpacaran bukan? Kita hanya berteman" balasku akhirnya, menatapnya dan membuka ranselku, mencari kunci mobil. "Kau benar-benar akan kesana?" tanyanya sekali lagi, dengan tatapan kecilnya, pipi kecilnya menggelembung. Aku tahu dia manis, apalagi dengan dandanannya hari ini. Dia seperti barbie.

"Iya. Kau tidak mau ikut lagi?" tanyaku. Dia mengangkat bahu, "Aku bosan. Saat kita kesana dia selalu tidur. Kenapa kau selalu kesana?" tanyanya, kelihatan iri dengan kedekatanku dengan Ryeowook. "Dia temanku. Dan kau tahu itu" kataku, masuk kemobil sedanku dan menutup pintunya. Setelah menyalakan mesin mobil, aku membuka kaca mobil dan melambai pada Jaepa yang berdiri mematung di dekat pintu, melambai pelan.

"Permisi" ucapku dari luar pintu. Dengan perlahan, aku membuka pintu dan melihat Ryeowook sedang memegang remote, menonton televisi. Dengan cepat dia melihat kearah pintu, dan senyumnya mengembang saat melihatku dipintu. "Kim Jongwoon" balasnya dan mematikan televisi, menatapku berbinar. Aku segera masuk dan memeluk tubuhnya. Aku rindu padanya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah lebih baik?" tanyaku setelah kami berdua selesai berpelukan. Ryeowook mengangguk kecil. Aku segera duduk disebelahnya, menatap Ryeowook yang kelihatan bersemangat, tapi infus masih tertempel ditangannya. "Kau butuh istirahat terus wook" balasku dan Ryeowook menyetujuinya. Kurasa dia merasa nyaman dirumah sakit.

Kami berbincang. Tentang sekolah, keadaan diri kami, rumah sakit, obat, nilai, dan lain-lain. Ryeowook menanggapinya dengan semangat. Aku senang melihat wajahnya ceria, bukan wajar kelelahan seperti waktu itu.

"Hei, sepertinya novelmu tertinggal dimobilku" ucapku ketika Ryeowook memakan jatah makan siangnya yang belum habis. Dia melirikku, kelihatan mengingat-ingat. "Novel apa?" tanyanya akhirnya, menatapku penasaran. Aku segera membuka ranselku dan mengerluarkan novel itu dari tasku, tulisan ASIAN PRINCESS tercetak dicovernya dengan gambar 2 buah angsa disebuah kolam.

"Oh, aku baru ingat" ucap Ryeowook tertawa, dan mengambil alih buku itu dari tanganku. Dia meraba novel yang masih utuh itu, masih berplastik. "Terimakasih" ucapnya lagi, tersenyum kecil dan aku mengangguk. Jam dinding menunjukan pukul 5 sore. Mungkin aku harus segera pulang.

"Aku harus pulang" ucapku akhirnya, ketika Ryeowook sedang membaca sinopsis novel tersebut. Ryeowook melihat kearahku, memajukan bibirnya. "Cepat sekali" keluhnya, mukanya berubah masam. "Apa aku harus menunggumu sampai pagi?" tanyaku lagi, tersenyum kecil. Dia menggeleng, berusaha memahami keadaanku. "Pulang, dan beristirahatlah" ucapnya, melambaikan tangan kanannya yang tidak tersambung selang infus.

"Akan kuhubungi lagi nanti. Jangan kesepian, ok?" tanyaku akhirnya. "Ya" balasnya lagi, mantap. Aku tersenyum pelan, meninggalkan ruangan itu setelah melambai kecil padanya. Dan masuklah seorang wanita kedalam ruangan Ryeowook. Sepenggal aku pergi. Siapa dia?

**Ryeowook POV**

"Permisi" terdengar lagi suara dari luar ruanganku. Apakah Yesung hyung kembali? Apa ada yang tertinggal diruangan ini? Aku mengamati ruangan ini sekilas, aku tidak melihat ada sesuatu yang tertinggal. Pintu kamarku terbuka, Jeongmin mengintip dari balik pintu, memperlihatkan sebelah matanya kepadaku.

"Masuklah. Tidak sedang sibuk bukan?" tanyaku setelah menyapa. Dengan perlahan dia masuk ruanganku, mengenakan baju bebas. Dia memakai celana jeans ketat berwarna biru tua, sweater berwarna vanilla yang terlihat kebesaran. Dia mengikat rambutnya kebelakang, wajahnya terlihat cerah. "Waktu bekerjaku selesai oppa. Aku sudah boleh pulang" katanya, menghampiriku dan duduk disebelahku. Dia membawa cadangan infus dan mengganti infusku yang cairannya semakin sedikit.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang?" tanyaku, bersender pada kasur. Dia tersenyum lembut, "katanya aku boleh berkunjung kalau aku tidak sibuk bukan?" balasnya bertanya. Aku mengingat, benar juga, aku berkata begitu padanya saat pagi hari tadi. "Jadi... kau kesepian oppa?" tanyanya lagi, memastikan keadaanku.

"Lumayan, tapi setelah temanku datang barusan aku sedikit lebih baik" balasku sambil tertawa, Jeongmin tertawa. "Jadi, temanmu itu yang baru keluar barusan oppa? Yang masih memakai seragam?" tanyanya seraya menaruh tas selendang diatas sofa. Aku mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba sebuah telpon masuk ke ponselku, bergetar diatas meja. "Aku mengangkat telpon dulu ok?" tanyaku akhirnya. Jeongmin mengangguk kecil, membetulkan tatanan rambutnya dikamar mandi ruanganku. Ternyata telpon dari Yesung.

"Hel..." sapaku pelan, tapi kalimat Yesung langsung memotong sapaanku, "siapa wanita itu?" tanya Yesung langsung, kudengar dia terengah-engah diujung sana. Ada apa? "Siapa?" tanyaku sambil melirik Jeongmin


End file.
